


The Great Yarn Mystery

by MadamMistress



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Gen, There are no cats, Yarn, Young Wizards Holiday Anon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamMistress/pseuds/MadamMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are no cats here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Yarn Mystery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DevieKlutz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevieKlutz/gifts).



> For tumblr user @devieklutz as part of the Young Wizards Holiday Anon 2015

There are no cats here. That’s important to establish first. There are no cats here. No creature who would steal a ball of yarn, none that would be all too attracted to the undeniable call of the yarn ball. And yet. And yet!

They were gone!!

All of them!

The blue yarn, the other blue yarn, the white yarn! Even! The really terrible scratchy yarn that was on sale!

Nita frowned at the place the yarn should be, hands on hips, and thought carefully. Her early attempts at this gift were still where she had left them, more strangely shaped cylinders of fluff than the shape she had been going for, but still untouched. Her latest one had gotten pretty close to the right shape, and she was pretty sure she knew what she had done wrong. She’d been looking forward to trying again, and seeing if she was right. And now she couldn’t, because the yarn was gone.

Nita sighed. A multi-dimensional cat has stolen my yarn. Or it got shoved under my bed again. She got down on her hands and knees to check. Nothing. Of course, nothing. Why would it be under the bed? It would only make things easier on her, after all.

Lets see, lets see, she thought. The last place I used the yarn was in the living room. I thought I had brought it upstairs with me last night, but clearly I didn’t, so.

She went downstairs. Looked in the living room. Pulled up couch cushions, even though she was not looking for her phone. Looked underneath chairs. Nottthiiiiinnnnggg.

Leaning back on her heels, Nita thought again. Where, exactly, did I have the yarn? It’s not in my bedroom, it’s not in the living room…

Getting up, she went to the dining room. She peered under the table and chairs. Nothing.

Suddenly! A strange wailing! Coming from upstairs!

Nita turned and ran up the stairs. The noise was coming from Dairine’s room. She flung open the door, and slammed to a halt, staring. She grabbed the doorframe for balance and stared some more.

There, hanging from the slowly turning ceiling fan, tangled in more yarn than Nita had thought she owned, flailing like an overturned turtle, and wailing like a cat, was Spot.

I’m gonna need some new yarn, Nita thought, pulling out her phone. She took several pictures, and a video, before going to cut Spot down.

**Author's Note:**

> Nita was trying to make an Ed'Rashtekaresket crochet plushie.


End file.
